What Did I Do Last Night?
by Figment81
Summary: Abby wakes up with up with very little memory of the night before. What did she do last night and what will it lead to. Femmeslash don't like, don't read! Rated M for a reason.
1. The Morning After

_This is the start of a new multi-chapter fic. It's not set at any particular point during the series but might be a bit AU as Jenny is still around. NCIS is not mine but I wish it was. _

* * *

The first thing Abby noticed as she started to drift from sleep to consciousness was the fact that she was hungover. Her head was pounding, she felt sore all over and she daren't risk opening her eyes. The second thing was that even with her eyes shut the room seemed too bright, lying on her side she seemed to be facing a window that should be on the other side of the room. A quick further analysis of her situation and Abby's sure she's naked. A slight movement behind her suggests that the thought which just crossed her mind that she's not alone was correct.

Abby racked her brains trying to remember what happened last night. She really wanted to know who she was with before she had to face them. She couldn't tell if her bedmate was awake yet but Abby calmed her breathing and tried to project the image of being asleep to gain herself some time. She tried to figure out the last thing she remembered. It had been a rough week but they'd wrapped a bad case up and the team had headed out for drinks to unwind. Had she gone on somewhere after everyone else had gone home? Did she hook up with someone in front of the team? Or was that one of team sharing the bed? Please let it not be McGee again, she didn't think he could take another rejection.

Abby suddenly had an arm and leg thrown over her as her bedmate turned and snuggled up to her. As they pressed themselves against her this gave Abby her first positive information. She was in bed with a women! As she was bi this wasn't a complete shock but she was usually pretty choosy about her ladies. She might have the odd fling or one night stand with a boytoy but she only really ended up in longer term relationships with women and they didn't start by jumping into bed. What had she been drinking last night.

Noises coming from outside the bedroom drew Abby's attention. It sounded like someone running upstairs. As the door to the room burst open, her bedmate turned onto her back pulling the cover up fully over them both.  
"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties! Coffee time!" Tony called standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs.  
"Tony! Get out of here." Her bedmate spat.  
Abby's eyes shot open as she realised where she was and who was beside her. She'd spent the night in Gibbs' spare room with Ziva. At least that explained why they'd ended up in bed. This was no stranger this was a women she had feelings for, but having Tony there while she was in bed with her was mortifying. Abby cringed and burrowed further into the covers as Tony made his way into the room and deposited the mugs on the dresser.  
"I know you've always said you were a screamer Ziva but Abby's as bad. Me and McGee really struggled to sleep downstairs with all that racket. God knows what Gibbs and the director thought, although I think they may have been busy themselves." Tony relished in the situation.  
"Tony, we would appreciate some privacy here..." Ziva sighed  
"I mean way to announce you've been breaking rule twelve. Abby you were practically ripping Ziva's clothes off as you went upstairs." Tony showed no sign of going anywhere enjoying this far too much. Abby winced and Ziva stuttered. This clearly got through to Tony.  
"You mean that was your first time together? Wow you two don't do things by halves do you?" Tony stated.  
"Tony seriously get out before I hurt you. I think me and Abby need to talk."  
"Okay, okay! I'll go help McGourmet with breakfast. Gibbs and the director haven't surfaced yet either and I'm not giving them a wake up call." With that Tony left closing the door behind him. As much as Abby had hated Tony being in the room, now he had left she really wasn't looking forward to a chat with Ziva.  
"Abby..."


	2. Memories Of The Night Before

_Sorry it took me so long to get this up. The plot shot off in a different direction than I'd originally imagined and wouldn't come back. I needed to work out where this was going before I posted this chapter. The next one should be up soon. _

_Still not mine_

* * *

As Tony left the room Abby began to replay the events of last night in her head. She and Ziva had been flirting as usual but they'd both had a lot to drink as had the rest of the team. To Abby it had seemed as if there was something more than just the friendly flirting they usually engaged in. A different look in Ziva's eyes had encouraged her to make a move. She'd ramped it up a notch and Ziva had followed suit. Every time Abby pushed it, Ziva reciprocated but hadn't taken it any further.

The others hadn't seemed to notice the shift between the two women, Gibbs and the director only had eyes for each other, Tim and Tony certainly weren't in happy drunk mode both a bit maudlin, moaning about their lack of current love life. Once Gibbs had realised just how wasted everyone was and called a cab to take them back to his place, Abby could barely keep her hands off Ziva. Tony had been right she'd dragged Ziva upstairs to the spare room as soon as they'd got there, her intent clear.

Once they'd made it to the privacy of the bedroom Abby had literally ripped Ziva's clothes off then done the same to her own. She'd all but thrown Ziva onto the bed, straddling her, kissing her passionately. With a wicked twinkle in her eye, Abby had kissed her way down Ziva's body, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts, licking around the nipple, teasing it with her tounge before biting down hard causing a gasp to break from Ziva's mouth.  
As Abby gave the same treatment to Ziva's other nipple, her hand stroked and petted its way down to between Ziva's legs. Abby moaned as she found Ziva wet and ready for her, she flicked Ziva's clit bringing yet another gasp. Her thumb continued to play with Ziva's clit as one finger started to circle her entrance before plunging inside. Ziva started to moan loudly as Abby continued her ministrations with her hand and mouth. A second finger soon joined the first, scissoring and swirling inside Ziva. Ziva's hand fisted into the sheets as she called out in what Abby thought must be Hebrew. Speeding up her thumb while slipping a third finger inside pushed Ziva over the edge. She came hard, screaming out loud, before she had a chance to recover Abby had moved down her body replacing her thumb with her mouth, sucking and nipping at her clit, with her fingers still inside, Ziva was brought to the brink again. Soon Ziva was moaning and screaming almost constantly as Abby was insatiable not giving Ziva time to rest as she made her cum over and over again.

Abby was seriously turned on by what she was doing to Ziva and couldn't deny herself any longer. She moved back up Ziva's body, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on Abby's lips. Abby scissored her legs with Ziva's pushing their bodies together before grinding against her. Abby cried out as their clits brushed together, she was so close from hearing Ziva call out her pleasure before, it wouldn't take much to bring her to completion. Ziva raised her hips to Abby as she ground down against her. It was all Abby needed and she came calling Ziva's name. Ziva soon followed suit cumming yet again, her eyes fluttering shut as she all but passed out from the overload of sensations. Abby kissed Ziva passionately then rolled off her breathing heavily. Neither had said a word.

Ziva had responded to everything Abby had done but not initiated anything. Abby had definitely been the aggressor. Something niggled in the back of her mind. Ziva softly speaking her name and the tone she used brought Abby out of her memories.

"Abby..." Abby rolled over as Ziva put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Abby, we had some fun last night yes. I dont want this to be weird and as we are both adults, this shouldn't affect our friendship yes. Although I don't know what we are going to do about Tony. " Abby's heart broke as she heard those words but she tried to keep her face neutral.  
"Of course Ziva. A bit of fun between friends." Abby wanted Ziva's heart and soul and ended up with her body for one night.  
"We had better get downstairs before Tony reappears."  
"Sure."

They both dressed in silence turned away from each other then headed down to the kitchen. Tony opened his mouth to make another smart arsed comment but a glare from Ziva plus the look on Abby's face shut him up without saying a word. When Gibbs and the director came in a few minutes later the tension around the table was palpable. Tony and Tim were trying to make small talk but neither of the women was responding, sitting as far away from each other as possible. One thought went through everyone's head. Oh shit!


	3. The Aftermath

Abby tried to keep everything normal although inside she was mess but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. The smile on her face was forced and didn't reach her eyes, her music while still played at the same volume was darker than usual. Ziva was avoiding her, she hadn't been down to the lab alone since that night. Tony or Tim dropped the evidence off. Sure Ziva was sometimes there with the rest of the team when they came for results but she was out of the door as soon as she could.

As time passed Abby stopped caring about hiding how she was feeling. She should have known Ziva didn't want her in the same way she did and by throwing herself at her all she'd done was lose her friendship. Abby stopped going into the bullpen. The lab was silent, not a Caf-pow in sight and Abby had her hair down, no trace of make-up, no collar. She was dressed carelessly.

It was this sight that met Ziva as Gibbs forced her to take evidence down to the lab for the first time in over a month. It had been unusually slow for cases the last couple of weeks and they'd mostly been working cold cases. Ziva saw Abby sitting listlessly in front of her computer and was visibly shocked by what she saw. Abby barely responded as she handed off the evidence. Ziva didn't feel able to ask Abby what was wrong given how things had been between them recently but she wondered why no-one had let her know what had happened to Abby and why Gibbs wasn't ranting, raving and trying to kill whoever had obviously hurt Abby. A disturbing thought passed through her mind in the elevator but she pushed it to one side.

Stepping back into the bullpen her obvious confusion written over her face, Ziva looked over at Gibbs. The sad, slightly pitying look on his face told her everything she didn't want to know. She'd (all be it unintentionally) hurt Abby. The reason Gibbs wasn't going after someone was that the person he'd be looking for was in front of him all the time. Gibbs got up and went out probably in search of more coffee. Ziva sat down and saw the same sad, pitying looks on both Tony and Tim's faces.  
"I don't..." Ziva struggled to get out  
"It's just a misunderstanding Ziva." Tim started.  
"Abby doesn't do one night stands, but it seems you didn't know that." Tony finished  
"I know Abby has had one night stands before Tony." Ziva retorted.  
"With women, Ziva, with women!" Tony snapped back.  
"Abby's serious relationships are all with women, Ziva. Men are a distraction to her, nothing more." Tim admitted sheepishly.  
"She's not been with a women while you've been here Ziva. It took her a long time to get over Kate. You weren't to know. No one blames you, least of all Abby." Tony tried to reassure Ziva.  
"What can I do to fix this?" Ziva pleaded  
"I don't think there is anything you can do now, Ziva. You avoiding her made it worse to begin with but now you've just got to let her get over it." Tim cautioned.  
Ziva sunk into silence wondering how she had missed this crucial fact about Abby. Although Tony's comment about Kate finally cleared up why Abby had hated her so much initially. Their relationship had not been part of her profile of either of them.

A week later and Abby was just the same. Ziva had stopped actively avoiding the lab but couldn't bring herself to spend time there. A look of gentle confusion played constantly in Ziva's eyes and when not focused on a case she spent a lot of time staring into space at her desk.  
"What the hell are we going to do with them Jen?" Gibbs asked as they stood outside of MTAC looking down into the bullpen, watching Ziva lost in her own thoughts.  
"There's nothing we can do Jethro. We might have been able to stop this before it started if we hadn't been as wrapped up in each other but it's up to them now." Jen sighed.  
"It's messing with the dynamics of my team Jen. Rule twelve exists for a reason!" Gibbs spat.  
"Technically they never went on a date. They sounded like they enjoyed what ever they did do though." That comment caused Gibbs to roll his eyes.  
"Abby wouldn't have done anything if she thought Ziva wasn't interested." Gibbs stated.  
"And Ziva has never even considered a relationship with a women." Jenny continued. "It's all just a big misunderstanding. It's a shame though, I think they'd be good for each other." Gibbs had no answer for that.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here

Ziva knocked cautiously on Abby's door. There was no response from inside the apartment so Ziva knocked again louder this time.  
"Abby! I know you are in there. Let me in please." Ziva had followed Abby from NCIS to ensure this wasn't a wasted trip. She had sat in her car for twenty minutes getting up the courage to go in but she was sure Abby had not left again. A little thing like a locked door hadn't stopped her before and it wasn't going to stop her now. Ziva picked the lock and stepped through the door. The entire apartment was in darkness, the curtains were closed and no lights had been switched on. Abby was sitting on her couch, still dressed as she had been at work with her head in her hands. Ziva rushed over to Abby and knelt in front of her trying to get her to look at her.

"Abby...I am not worth this." Ziva pleaded.  
"To me you are Ziva." Abby's simply stated response shocked Ziva.  
"This is not you Abby." Ziva said as she touched the hair falling round Abby's face.  
"No Ziva, this is me. The make-up, the collars, everything else, they are just me expressing myself. Now I'm just expressing myself differently."  
"I'm sorry if you felt like I led you on Abby. I did not do it intentionally."  
"You have nothing to apologise for Ziva, I misread the signs. I should have known you would never want me. I should be apologising for pushing you into something you clearly didn't want. You were just humouring me." The utter desolation in Abby's voice tore at Ziva's heart.

"I didn't come here to make things worse Abby. I know I have hurt you. I did not mean to but I have. I should not have avoided you when it first happened, that was cowardly but I thought some distance would make it easier. If me being at NCIS is making it worse for you, just tell me and I will go."  
"What! Ziva no! You belong at NCIS. I don't want you to leave. You shouldn't be pushed out by my stupid mistake. I'm the one to blame for what happened."  
"There is no one to blame and it was not stupid Abby. I was encouraging you, why would not you believe I wanted you. You are amazing and I do not wish to lose you as a friend. I understand it may not be possible anymore but..."  
"You still want to be my friend even now you know how I feel? Won't that just be uncomfortable?"  
"I know it will not be easy but I would like to try."  
"I have always valued your friendship Ziva. That's why I tried to keep how I felt to myself and should've continued to do so."  
"Let us take this one step at a time. I do not want my presence to make you feel worse but I do not want to try to avoid you either."  
"Just come down to the lab as you always did and I'll come back to the bullpen. Don't expect miracles Ziva, I still have to deal with this but I'm willing to try to rescue our friendship."  
"We will take this at your pace Abby, I just want to see you smile again. Now I will leave you in peace and see you in work tomorrow." Ziva got up off the floor and left Abby in the same position as when she had arrived but she did look a little less deflated. She hoped they could be friends again. Ziva didn't like seeing Abby like this. She really did care.

Abby watched Ziva leave the apartment then got up to lock the door. She hoped her heart could survive just being Ziva's friend again.


	5. One Step Forwards

_Couple more chapters to go after this one I think. Stuck at home coz I'm not in great nick so might get them up quite quickly. Hopefully the painkillers aren't affecting the writing (negatively anyway). _

* * *

Abby tried her best to get things back to normal. She put the music back on in her lab and started to dress more like her old self. Ziva didn't hate or blame her for what happened. She still wanted to be her friend and Abby was prepared to take that. Her heart ached every time she saw Ziva but she knew with time it would get better. More disturbing were the images which invaded her dreams of Ziva writhing beneath her, no longer a fantasy but a very real memory. If she was going to be Ziva's friend she needed to try to control those thoughts.

Ziva tried to spend a little of each day in the lab, mostly with the rest of the team but sometimes on her own. She kept it work related where possible and left if she thought Abby could not deal with her at that point. Ziva noticed Abby was trying her best to make it seem like things were okay but that her smile still did not reach her eyes. She did not like being the reason Abby was unhappy. Ziva wanted to see her smile again.

The bullpen was quiet as Ziva sat at her desk wondering what she could do to make Abby smile. They were between cases and Gibbs had disappeared somewhere again. Tony and Tim were teasing each other as per usual but Ziva ignored them. Some really interesting new evidence might work but without a case that was not going to happen. Maybe she could prank Tony in the lab, the thought was appealing but it would be more about Tony than Abby. Gibbs reappeared as if from nowhere giving Tony a slap on the back of the head while holding a coffee and a Caf-pow. "Just gonna take this down to the lab, you better be working when I get back."  
"Can I take it please?" Asked Ziva. Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he held out the cup for her to take.  
Abby was sitting at her computer when Ziva walked into the lab, she spun round and saw the glorious combination of Ziva and Caf-pow. A genuine smile spread across her face for the first time in weeks. "You brought me Caf-pow?"  
"Well Gibbs bought it I'm just delivering it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to."  
"Okay."  
Ziva left Abby enjoying her caffeine and went back up to the bullpen determined to get Abby to smile whenever she saw her.

Over the next couple of weeks Ziva tried everything she could think of to keep Abby smiling, surprises, gifts, jokes at her own or others expense. Seeing Abby smile had become the highlight of her day and it came more readily, Abby was much more like her old self. They were back to their friendly banter.

Ziva was sat at her desk after the others had gone trying to think of another surprise for Abby when a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see the Director standing in front of her.  
"Director?"  
"It's Jenny, I'm here as a friend not the Director." Jenny perched on the edge of the desk.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'm glad you and Abby are managing to sort things out Ziva but you need to be careful you aren't giving her mixed messages."  
"Mixed messages?" Ziva looked puzzled  
"You know the gifts, the surprises. It's almost like you're trying to woo her. Don't let her think you're leading her on to something you're not prepared for." Jenny tried to explain gently.  
"I have done those things to make her happy, to make her smile."  
"But you know she has feelings for you. These gestures suggest you might return them."  
"I do not want to stop making her happy Jenny. When she smiles I feel..." Ziva stopped as she realised that how Abby felt had become very important to her own happiness.  
"Oh! Maybe you are prepared to go there. Are you ready to pursue something with Abby?" Jenny asked slightly surprised at where this was heading.  
"I do not know. Why would she have anything to do with me after I rejected her?" Ziva pondered.  
"If you don't tell her you'll never find out. You've got some thinking to do Ziva. Whatever happens be careful or you'll both end up hurt."


	6. Baby Steps

Ziva wondered what on earth had happened to her life. A few weeks ago she had had a drunken one night stand with a good friend who it had turned out wanted more, unintentionally hurt them, tried to get their friendship back and now realised her own feelings were deeper than she ever imagined. Where did she go from here?

She could not help it Ziva was nervous around Abby. Realising she had more than friendly feelings for her friend was disconcerting. She did not know how deep her feelings went and she did not want Abby to get hurt but they refused to go away.

Ziva was not surprised when Abby picked up on the change in her attitude. After all one day all she wanted to do was make Abby smile, the next she was shy around her.  
"Ziva is everything alright?" Abby asked nervously when Ziva had dropped some evidence off then attempted to bolt out the door.  
"Everything is fine. I am just busy." Ziva made a pathetic excuse and attempted to leave again.  
"Are we okay Ziva? I thought we were back to... But the last few days you've been off with me again. If it's something I've done please tell me." The hurt in Abby's voice tore through Ziva's heart.  
"The only thing you've done is be you Abby. I have just realised the effect that has on me. Will you...can I... Go out to dinner with me please?" Ziva managed to stutter out.  
"Ziva... What?"  
"I would like for us to go out to dinner together, as a date."  
"Don't mess with me please. I can't take it."  
"I am not messing with you Abby. I have realised what you mean to me. I am sorry I did not see it sooner but I would like the chance to be with you if you will let me."  
"Ziva I..."  
"I do not want to hurt you Abby. Come out for dinner and we will take it from there."  
"Okay Ziva. I'd like that."  
"Tonight? I'll pick you up." Ziva smiled as she walked out of the lab.

Their date went well. They were comfortable in each others company although Abby was more reserved than normal. Ziva knew this was due to her not entirely trusting where she was going with this but only time and persistence would change that. Dropping Abby off at her door with an innocent goodnight kiss Ziva was determined to prove to Abby that she was what she wanted.  
Ziva continued in her efforts to get Abby to smile but expanded her repertoire to include kisses on the cheek or gently stroking her face in private. They continued to date with Ziva showing her romantic side as much as possible. Abby was still holding back from Ziva but they were being drawn more and more together as time went on. The physical side of their relationship had not evolved beyond a few kisses. They had not discussed it but both knew if this was going somewhere they had all the time in the world. No point rushing things and it going wrong again.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow from the MTAC balcony as Abby and Ziva walked into the bullpen holding hands. "Looks like they've managed to sort themselves out okay Jethro. You're not going to start quoting rule twelve at them now are you?" Jenny commented from behind him.  
"Nah. Might remind 'em of rule five though."  
"You don't waste good? Why Jethro you do have a romantic side." Jenny murmured in his ear.


	7. Full Circle

_Well this is the final chapter of this one. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it. _

* * *

Abby's head pounded painfully as she started to wake up. She was hungover and badly. Light streamed in from the wrong side of the room and Abby couldn't remember a thing from the night before. Quickly assessing the situation she realised she was naked and not alone. A sickening sense of déjà vu shook her as she remembered the last time this had happened and how it had ended so badly. There was a difference this time though. It wasn't the sunlight coming through the window that had woken her. It was a tounge tracing the lines of the spiderweb tattoo on her neck and a hand gently caressing her side that had roused her from sleep.

As she woke further, delicious memories of the night before began to drift back into her mind. The team going out for drinks again after a case. Her and Ziva drinking way too much. Gibbs dragging everyone back to his place again. Ziva shyly taking her hand and drawing her up to the guest bedroom. A night of discovering each other all over again. No wonder she felt rough, they'd made love until they all but passed out. She must only have had a couple of hours sleep.

Abby rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to find Ziva staring intently at her, her eyes dark with desire. "Good morning beautiful." Ziva whispered. "It's not a good morning yet but it soon will be." Abby replied as she pulled Ziva towards her kissing her passionately. She let her hands roam over Ziva's body as she deepened the kiss. One of Ziva's hands slipped between Abby's legs and her finger played in the moisture she found pooled there before firmly rubbing her clit. Abby's head shot back as she cried out. Ziva took the opportunity to suck on Abby's pulse point knowing it would leave a hickey but not caring. As she replaced her finger with her thumb on Abby's nub she thrust a finger deep inside her lover and moved her mouth to lavish attention on Abby's breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth. As a second finger joined the first inside the tight confines of her heat Abby was moaning almost constantly. One hand fisted in the bed sheets the other touching whatever part of Ziva she could reach. When a third finger entered and then curled inside her Abby broke screaming Ziva's name.

Ziva didn't give her any time to recover. Abby was still coming down from her amazing orgasm when Ziva replaced her hand with her mouth lapping at the juices that had flowed from her lover before moving to probe her slick entrance with her tounge. After a very thorough investigation Ziva turned her attention to Abby's clit, suckling on it, grazing with her teeth, sending Abby off the edge for a second time. Unable to ignore her own needs Ziva moved back up her body entwining their legs and pushing their centres together. Pulling Abby towards her and grinding down into her, Ziva felt her own pleasure build. Abby was giving as good as she was getting pushing her hips up to meet Ziva's rhythm. She reached her mouth to Ziva's devouring her as they both rushed towards their peak. They came together screaming the other's name. Boneless for a moment they held each other. As their breathing returned to normal Abby began to move. "My turn..." With a devilish look in her eye Abby began to kiss her way down Ziva's body.

Tim winced as more sounds from upstairs found their way into the kitchen. "Well I'm certainly not taking them coffee this morning. Although it sounds like things worked out a little differently this time McGoo." Tony muttered.  
"Last night was bad enough. Did we really need a repeat performance this morning." Tim blushed.  
"Young love hey! Let's get on with breakfast, maybe the smell of food will tempt them downstairs."  
"I'll put on a pot of coffee that might get Gibbs down here at least, then he can deal with it."

Ziva and Abby did make it down to the kitchen before Gibbs and the Director. The sight that met them was Ziva sitting in Abby's lap being fed fruit in the most sensuous way. The boys seemed not to know where to look. "Hey no PDA before I have my coffee!" Gibbs commented an amused smirk playing across his face. "Here you go boss." Tim said passing Gibbs a very large mug of coffee then handing one to Jenny. As she slipped an arm round his waist and snuggled into him Gibbs looked round his kitchen and smiled, sometimes things worked out okay. "Now we just need someone each for you two boys and we'll all be set." "Oh I don't know Jethro I think they make quite a cute couple!"


End file.
